Our effort is directed to an analysis of the combined influences of acute head injury and acute ethanolism. Special attention will be given to scrutinizing changes the autoregulation of cerebral blood flow during ethanolism and correlations will be sought with other changes including blood-brain barrier damage, cerebrospinal fluid pressure alterations and brain water contents. Two models for experimental head injury will then be used for testing of the combined effects with alcohol. Work on problems relating to water balance will continue. Previously, we have analyzed the inhibition of ethanol diuresis with experimental head injury. We plan to continue work on this aspect in the coming year with specific studies on water intoxication. As well, two areas of prominent interest will be approached. These are the combined effects of ethanol and head injury on cardiac action and respiration.